The Ordeal of Leadership
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: One shots about Leo and Yusuke trying to be stronger leaders.
1. Lesson 1

Author's Note: These one shots have nothing to with series I 'm currently writing about. These one shot are in a different AU Universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the female demon, the mutant bull, the demon snake and demon dog.

* * *

The Ordeal of Leadership

Lesson 1- Balance

"What the hell is going on? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is trying to stop the pretty demoness and Leo… Where's Leo? Damnit! This whole thing started off wrong starting with our stupid ass fight when Leo kicked my ass in training." Yusuke says thinking about what happened before then.

_Flashback _

"_I'm stronger than you, Leo." Yusuke says to Leo. _

"_I doesn't matter how strong you are, Yusuke, you still lack the brains to be leader."_

"_What did you say?" _

"_You heard me." _

"_I'm going to kick your ass!" _

_Before Yusuke can grab Leo, Leo flips over Yusuke and he trips Yusuke making the spirit detective fall down. Yusuke growls angrily and gets and shoots his spirit gun. He shoots his spirit gun and it hits Leo knocking the turtle over. Yusuke soon grabs Leo. Yusuke smirk in a cocky manner thinking he won. Leo, however, grabs Yusuke shoulders and flips him on his head making the spirit detective growl in pain and curse loudly._

"_Damnit! I'm stronger than you but you still kicked my ass." _

"_Yusuke, you sound like Raph it's all not about strength."_

"_I know that! But I have more spirit energy as well!"_

"_Yusuke, yes you have more and it grows more when someone who you know in danger is threatened but it's about having a calm mind and balanced spirit."_

"_Damnit! I'm still pissed!"_

"_You know we can go out and clear our minds so we can concentrate on this training lesson Genkai gave us."_

"_Sure, why not." _

_The two boys walk to the outside of Genkai's dojo and they take a train back to the city. Yusuke and Leo get to a ramen shop and eat at the ramen shop. Soon they hear an explosion and they both run toward the explosion. They soon see two guys one is a bull mutant and the other is snake demon. The two creatures soon see Leo and Yusuke and they both laugh. Yusuke and Leo are confused._

"_What the hell are you laughing at?" Yusuke asks. _

"_The Spirit Detective and the blue masked ninja turtle." The bull mutant says. "You two don't scare us." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He means that I'm the only one that scares him." A female voice says. _

"_Whoa! She's hot?" Yusuke says looking at the female. _

"_Yusuke, remember Keiko, your girlfriend!" _

"_Shut up, Leo." _

"_I see, you two, are strong but one of you is stronger." The female says making her eyes glow blue_

_Yusuke soon feels strange and his eyes start to glow blue. Yusuke soon starts to attack Leo and Leo starts to attack back his eyes glowing blue as well. Both fight but as with their training Yusuke is defeated again. The female smirks and she takes Leo and leaves Yusuke on the ground._

_End of Flashback _

"Damnit! That bitch controlled us to make us fight to see who strongest. Leo's right I may be the strongest but I lack balance in strength and mind." Yusuke says annoyed. "How will I find them? That female demon was hot. Leo would kick my ass for saying that again. Keiko would yell at me and maybe break up with me. Why am I thinking of this instead of focusing where Leo and the hot demoness is at."

Yusuke walks around but soon feels familiar demon energy. Yusuke run to the area. He sees the mutant bull, demon snake and Leo fight against a demon dog. Yusuke runs toward the demon dog and pushes him out the way. The female demon smirked and stared toward Yusuke.

"Well, Yusuke, you want a rematch." The female demon says.

"Yeah, against Leo." Yusuke says to the female demon.

"Well, Leonardo, show him defeat again."

Leo takes out his swords. He charges at Yusuke but this time Yusuke dodges Leo's sword. He punched Leo in the plastron making the blue clad fall to the ground. Leo gets up again when Yusuke grabs him. Leo does the same thing he did in the training he grabs Yusuke shoulders again but this time Yusuke put slam Leo on the ground. Yusuke smirks confidently. Leo wakes up and looks up at Yusuke.

"What happen?" Leo asks.

"I figured out the balance between strength and mind." Yusuke says.

"And you defeated me. Yusuke, the female demon she escaped."

"What! Damnit! That bitch! We have to find her!"

"No, Yusuke, she's already gone but she'll return so we'll get her if she comes back."

"I wonder who she's is."

"Yusuke, don't you have date with Keiko."

"Shut up, Leo."

Leo chuckles at his friend embarrassment.

The End…

Next: Lesson 2


	2. Lesson 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the Spirit Animal crystals, the rat mutant, bull mutant, lizard mutant and the group that attack Leo and Yusuke's transformation.

* * *

Lesson 2- Responsibility

In the Ancient One's Dojo, the Ancient One is drinking his tea and thinking about what happen earlier that day when Leo and Yusuke came to his dojo.

"Those two kumquats are both stubborn. Although, Leonardo's self esteem seem to be down causing him to get defeated by Yusuke in the training exercise. Yusuke laughs at him and helps him up. Then Koenma comes with a mission with for them to stop a robber from getting Spirit Animals gems and they left."

The Ancient One was still in his thought when suddenly he hears a door open and shut. The Ancient one knows who it is. He looks to see Leonardo with something in his hand that was small and moving. The Ancient One wonders what it is. Soon a canine's head appears with its tongue out and tail wagging. It is a gray wolf cub. The Ancient One is shocked to see the cub.

"Leonardo, why do have a cub in your hands?" The Ancient One asks Leo who puts the cub down.

"It's a long story." Leo answers as he puts his right hand on his head in shame.

"What troubles you, Leonardo? Where is Yusuke?"

"It's so stupid, that mutant rat we fought…"

"What? Leonardo, what are you talking about I thought you and Yusuke were going to investigate the robberies of the Spirit Animal crystals."

"We were until…"

"Until what?"

"Well, it started after we went to investigate the robberies."

Flashback

_Yusuke and Leo are on the roof on top of building in Tokyo. Yusuke and Leo were looking for a demon that was robbing stores at night. Yusuke was starting to get frustrated and Leo was still looking through the binoculars. He soon sees nothing and puts the binoculars down._

"_This is so boring?" Yusuke says to Leo._

"_I know but the bad guy isn't going to make a noise to lead to them." Leo says to Yusuke. _

_Suddenly Leo and Yusuke hear an alarm go off near them. They both look to see that a mutant rat is robbing a jewelry store. They soon see the rat mutant with a green jacket and red turtle neck shirt pick up two gems that were both crystal blue in color and he crushes them and two spirits came out: a wolf and a lion and he absorbs the spirits into his body shocking the blue clad turtle and the spirit detective. _

"_Wow, new powers, I can't wait to try them on some people I know." The rat mutant says in a sinister raspy voice._

"_You won't be going anywhere, rat." Leo says boldly to the rat mutant._

"_What the hell?" The rat mutant says seeing Leo and Yusuke. "The Ninja Turtle and the Spirit Detective, great, what a day, oh well. _

_The rat mutant suddenly glows and then runs as fast as a cheetah. Leo and Yusuke go after the rat mutant. The rat mutant glows again and jumps into trees like a monkey/chimpanzee and swings across them trying to avoid the blue clad turtle and the spirit detective._

"_Where did he go?" Leo asks. _

"_His spirit energy keeps changing so I can't sense him that well." Yusuke answers._

"_Great, we lost him." _

"_Not really, Leo." Yusuke points out seeing tree leaves falling from trees up head of them and they both ran after the rat mutant. _

"_Damn it! Those two are persistent." The rat mutant says as he glows again as starts to hop like a kangaroo. "Got find somewhere to hide… right here." _

_The rat mutant hops into a warehouse and glows again to camouflage himself like a chameleon. Leo and Yusuke come into the warehouse and look around for the rat mutant. They searched for a few minutes. Soon Yusuke sees a shadow that's not a box._

"_I found you!" Yusuke says to the rat mutant. _

"_Damn it! I guess I have to combine my powers to make me a fighter." The rat mutant says glowing brighter than before. "How about a boxing kangaroo punch, Spirit Detective."_

_The rat mutant punches Yusuke but Yusuke blocks the punch but he gets kick sweep by the rat mutant like a kick boxing kangaroo. Yusuke growls and he charges up his right index finger. The rat mutant sees it and glows again and jumps like a kangaroo rat very high surprising the Spirit Detective. The rat mutant glows again and sticks to the wall like a spider Yusuke soon follows. The rat mutant soon sees Leo he smiles slyly knowing he can catch the blue clad turtle off guard. The rat glows differently and the wolf spirit comes out of rat mutant._

"_Get him." The rat mutant says as the wolf spirit charges toward Leo. _

_Yusuke sees this and races toward Leo. It happens in slow motion. Leo turns around as the wolf spirit is almost at him but Yusuke gets in front of him and the wolf spirit goes into him causing him to glow. Leo shields his eyes and when the glowing stops, Leo removes his hands and sees his friend's clothes on the floor with a lump where the shirt is. Leo and the rat mutant are both in shock. Leo goes toward the clothes and removes the shirt and sees a gray wolf cub looking up at him happily wagging his tail. Leo is in shock and soon turns to anger._

"_You!" Leo says in anger_

"_Uh oh, wrong person." The rat mutant says glowing and flying like an eagle but before he completely leaves he is surprised by Leo's sword coming at him it hits him shredding some of his fur. It falls to the floor and Leo picks the pieces up and gets the gray wolf cub into his hand along with Yusuke's clothes._

_End of Flashback_

"And that's what happened." Leo says finishing explaining.

"So the cub is Yusuke!" The Ancient One asks in shock.

"Yes, I can't believe it." Leo says as he uses his swords to slice the trees.

"Leonardo, it's ok."

"No it's not! It's still it's my fault. I wasn't aware of my surroundings and Yusuke is wolf cub because of it." Leo says angrily more at his self than the Ancient One but the Ancient One hits him in the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Leonardo, it's not your fault! Yusuke saved you from being in his predicament. He..." Ancient One starts to say but sees chewing through his clothes. "Leonardo! Take Yusuke away from my clothes now!"

Leonardo grabs Yusuke and takes him outside. Yusuke wags his tail happily and sniffs around and he sees mud puddle and jumps in it. Yusuke pants happily and shakes his fur and throws mud into the Ancient One's clothes that hanging on his clothesline.

"Leonardo! Get Yusuke away from my clothes now or I'm putting him out in the woods!" The Ancient One yells angrily.

"Come on, Yusuke, before the Ancient One gives you to wild animal in the forest." Leo says as he picks up the muddy cub and takes him to the lake near by and washes him off with soap and water. The cub howls happily and Leo smiles back and pets Yusuke on the head. "Don't worry, Yusuke, I'll change you back some how even if I have to find the rat mutant that did this to you."

The cub barks as if he understood Leo. It is nightfall and Leo is in bed. He soon hears yip and a whimper. He sees Yusuke on the side of him looking at him with sad eyes. Leo picks up Yusuke and puts him on top his cover and Yusuke soon walks around and lies down and falls asleep. Leo smiles at the sleeping cub and goes back to sleep. It is the next day and Yusuke barks to wake up Leo. Leo gets up and yawns and takes Yusuke outside to let him go to the bathroom.

"Ancient One, I'm going to find the rat mutant." Leo says to the Ancient One.

"Be careful, Leonardo." Ancient One says.

"I will. I'm taking Yusuke with me."

"Good."

Leo soon leaves under a disguise with Yusuke on a leash. The cub barks happily. He soon chases his tail. Leo laughs a little. Yusuke suddenly growls seriously catching Leo's attention.

"What is it?" Leo asks looking at the ground seeing the same fur that is in his hands. "The rat mutant! Ok, boy, lead me to the rat demon!"

Yusuke starts sniffing and then running toward an alleyway. Yusuke scratches at the wall. Leo stops at the alleyway and sees Yusuke scratching at the wall. Leo is confused but feels on the wall and his hand seeps through one part of the wall. Leo realizes this but before he goes through, Yusuke goes through first and barks and runs to the rat mutant who talking to a cohort of his.

"Look, I did something that no one could do…Ow! Damn it!" The rat mutant yells feeling a bite on his tail. He lifts his tail and sees the cub on his tail. "Look, I turned the Spirit Detective into a wolf cub see."

"That can't be Yusuke Urameshi!" A mutant bull says.

"It is! Look at the eyes."

"You're right!" A mutant lizard says looking at the cub's eyes. "Now, that he's a cub he won't be able to stop us."

"But I will." Leo says seriously with his katanas out.

"You, ninja turtle, please."

"I will!" Leo says charging toward the mutants in the place. All of the mutants charge at Leo and they all fight with Leo kicking some of them and slashing others. Then the bull mutant grabs Leo and the other mutant jumps on him and starts beating him up. Leo growls angrily and tries to get out but they kept being him until suddenly a glow occurs as all of the mutants shut their eyes to block it out. When the glow stops the mutants take their hands off their eyes and they soon see a familiar person in front of them.

"Well, guess who's back?" The voice says as he cracks his knuckles.

"Yusuke Urameshi!" The lizard mutant says in fear.

Yusuke charges at the mutants on top of Leo and he beats them up with punches or with his Shotgun blast. After the last mutant falls, Yusuke picks up Leo who passed out from his adrenaline going down. Yusuke comes back with Leo and the Ancient One is in shock but smiles knowing that his lesson went through.

"I see Leonardo gained his self esteem back." The Ancient one says.

Yusuke nods and puts Leo down on his sleeping bag. Yusuke soon sits near the sleeping bag and waits for Leo to wake up. It was at night Leo woke up and looks around and sees Yusuke sleeping by the wall near his sleeping bag. Leo is in shock to see Yusuke.

"Yusuke, is that you?" Leo asks still in shock.

"Yeah, Leo. It's me." Yusuke says sleepily.

"So did I…"

"You pass the Ancient One's test, Leo, you got your self esteem back."

"Well, yeah, it was thanks to you."

"You're welcome now go to sleep before the Ancient One wakes up and start our training early."

"Ok, good night."

"Good night."

So the two leaders went to sleep but the Ancient One still woke them up early causing Yusuke to glare at Leo and Leo sheepishly smile and they start their training with Ancient One watching.

The End…

Next: Lesson 3


	3. Lesson 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the female demon and the device

* * *

Lesson 3- Awareness & Planning

At TMNT's Lair, Leo and Yusuke are training together with lesson that Master Splinter taught them. Leo swings his sword at Yusuke at which Yusuke catches it with both of his hands. Leo stops midway with his other sword. Yusuke stops his punch midway and looks his friend weirdly.

"Leo, why did you stop?" Yusuke asks confused.

"I don't know, Yusuke." Leo answers with his hand on his head. "I have a headache and don't know why?"

"That's strange."

"Yeah, I'm going to my room and take a nap."

"Ok, I'll go out to the arcade."

"Don't get into trouble, Yusuke."

"What? Me? I don't know what the hell you're talking about?" Yusuke says jokingly.

Leo goes to his room and Yusuke goes to toward the sewer. Yusuke soon walks toward the exit. He feels something but can't put his finger on it. The thing Yusuke felt sneaks in. It goes into Leo's room and puts something on Leo's neck. It glows red. The thing soon leaves the sewer undetected. Yusuke comes back from the arcade to find Leo up and training.

"Leo, you're up already, is your headache gone?" Yusuke asks.

"Yeah, it is." Leo says calmly not knowing there's a something on his neck.

"Well, let's get back to Master Splinter's Lesson."

"Ok."

Yusuke and Leo starts back their training. Fifteen minutes into their training, Leo gets a headache again. Yusuke stop midway punch again and Leo soon falls down and Yusuke catches him before he drops to the floor. Yusuke picks Leo up and puts them on TMNT's couch. He goes to get a wet towel and puts it on Leo's head.

"What the hell is going on with you, Leo?" Yusuke asks to himself.

Leo all of a sudden starts to yell and holds his head in a headache. Leo thrashes around. Yusuke goes to Leo try to stop him from thrashing. Leo suddenly stops and he's breathing heavy. Yusuke is confused. He soon notices something red on Leo's neck. Yusuke goes to grab it but Leo stops his hand midway and throws him.

"What the hell, Leo?" Yusuke yells angrily.

"I don't know what's going on, Yusuke." Leo says as he was getting up and got his swords and points at Yusuke.

"Leo, what's going?" Yusuke asks.

"I don't have control of my body." Leo answers in worry.

Leo soon attacks Yusuke unwillingly. Yusuke starts to block all of the attack Leo put out except the slash that hit his left arm. Yusuke growls angrily. Leo tries to stop himself but is not able to. Yusuke tries to grab the swords out Leo's hands. Leo suddenly dodges Yusuke before he tries to. Yusuke soon notices the glowing thing on Leo neck again. He decides to try a different method. His right index finger glows and he soon shoots a little shot and hits the glowing device on Leo's neck. The device breaks and falls to pieces. Leo soon stops midway of charge. Leo checks to see if he has control again and he does. He and Yusuke look at the pieces of the device that was on Leo. Yusuke soon realizes whose device it is.

"That quack!" Yusuke rushes off but is stopped by Master Splinter. "What the hell, Master Splinter what was that for?"

"Yusuke-san, are you forgetting your lesson already?"

"Damnit, I did, Master Splinter."

"We need to make a plan, Yusuke." Leo says helping Yusuke up.

"It was my fault that it happened to you, Leo, I felt something earlier and didn't think anything of it."

"It's ok, I know you don't have Kuwabara's heighten senses, you couldn't have known but with planning we could get back at him."

"I like that!"

The person that put the device on throws the controls down. She soon tries to escape from near the sewer near the TMNT's lair. She continues to run but is tackled by Yusuke and Leo and she growls at them to get off.

"Hey it's the pretty woman we met." Yusuke says getting off of her.

"Yes, I wanted Leonardo back under my control but I knew my powers wouldn't work twice. So I invented this."

"You know I thought you were an old enemy of mine." Yusuke says.

"I was Dr. Ickigaki's assistant along time ago."

"Well, that makes sense."

"You better take her to Spirit World." Leo says.

"Ok, I will."

"Yusuke, eyes on her face."

"Shut the hell up, Leo."

Leo laughs at his friend blushing again. Yusuke take the Dr. Ickigaki's assistant to Spirit World.

The End.

End of the Lessons


End file.
